


¿UN BESO?

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss, millenium
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: UN BESO INESPERADO EN MEDIO DE LAS CAMPANADAS DE NOCHEVIEJA.





	¿UN BESO?

Título: ¿Un beso?.  
Autora: Sara Luján.  
Tipo: Post episodio.

Comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, sugerencias, críticas, etc. Se admite todo.

¿Un Beso?

“¿Ni siquiera un beso?... Créame, ese hombre sabe besar”.  
(Rain king)

 

-¡Dios mío, lo ha hecho!.  
-Mulder, di algo ahora mismo, di algo ahora mismo, di algo…  
-Y estoy segura de que yo soy yo, y él es él, y estamos a 1 de Enero de 2000, y no estamos (muy) heridos, ni enfermos, ni drogados, ni tristes, ni confundidos, ni dentro de un cómic, y no ha muerto nadie (que no estuviera muerto ya)… y en invierno no hay abejas.  
“El mundo sigue su curso”.  
“Así es”.  
-Si le pongo el brazo sobre los hombros, ¿será demasiado para una noche?.  
-Eso es, Mulder. Empújame un poco porque los pies se me han clavado en el suelo, y no creo que sea capaz de salir sola de esta habitación.  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?. No lo sé, pero empieza a caminar antes de que tus piernas terminen por convertirse en gelatina y seas incapaz de moverte. Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco. Muuuuuuuuy fresco. Yo sólo estaba mirando la llegada del Año Nuevo... Por cierto, ya no me acordaba.  
“Feliz Año Nuevo, Scully”.  
-¡Ah, sí!. Sabía que se me olvidaba decir algo importante.  
“Feliz Año Nuevo, Mulder”.   
-Repito, yo sólo estaba mirando la llegada del Año Nuevo en la televisión…  
-Sólo estaba mirando la llegada del año 2000. Ni siquiera la del siglo XXI, ni el nuevo milenio, ni nada parecido porque cualquier científico que se precie sabe que eso ocurrirá el 1 de Enero de 2001. Mulder no ha intentado contradecirme cuando se lo he recordado así que, por esta vez, yo tengo tooooooooda la razón.  
-…y había un montón de gente que parecía estar pasándolo de maravilla (nunca he entendido eso de ser feliz a fecha fija, pero en fin), con esos ridículos gorritos de cartón en la cabeza (no me pondría uno aunque todas las mujeres del mundo se convirtieran en Scully).  
-La cuenta atrás había comenzado. En realidad el reloj estaba contando hacia delante, lo cual ha sido un detalle tranquilizador porque, de lo contrario, hubiera pensado que estaba a punto de estallar una bomba… ya saben, deformación profesional.  
-… Mucha gente se estaba besando…  
-El locutor dijo algo de que abrazásemos y besáramos a quien tuviéramos al lado. Es una tradición en este día… Me dan ganas de ir ahora mismo a esa plaza atestada de gente, y empezar a recoger firmas para que hagan un monumento a la persona que inició esta tradición.  
-¿… Y si…?.  
-Ahí está otra vez… Siento que Mulder me está mirando. No necesito despegar mis ojos de la pantalla para saberlo. Creo que es un don que tengo, un cosquilleo que empieza en la base de la nuca y sube por mi pelo. No falla. Como el suyo de saber qué estoy pensando con sólo mirarme a los ojos, sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra.  
-Ese carmín que se ha puesto hoy en los labios es nuevo… Me gusta.  
-Me va a doler el cuello como siga fingiendo que estoy atenta al televisor. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo con sus ojos fijos en mis… labios?.  
-Ya está. Las campanadas han comenzado. Definitivamente estamos en el 2000, y deberíamos celebrarlo como hace toda esa gente. Adelante, Mulder, demuestra que eres valiente. Cualquiera puede enfrentarse a muertos vivientes, pero ¿serás capaz de rozar su mano para que te mire un segundo?...¡Oh, oh!… Creo que acaba de darse cuenta de que llevo un rato mirándola, y ha vuelto su cara hacia mí… Es ahora o nunca.  
-No me dio tiempo a nada. Estaba mirando los fuegos artificiales en televisión, y de repente los tengo en mi boca… Suaves, calientes, y salados, los labios de Mulder están sobre los míos.  
-He tocado tu espalda, tus hombros, tus manos, tu cabello, tu frente, tus orejas, tus mejillas…, pero esto… Mis labios sobre los tuyos… ¿Y si nos quedamos así hasta el próximo Año Nuevo, Scully?. Se supone que esto es para celebrar la llegada del nuevo milenio, y tú misma has dicho que aún falta un año...  
-Fue muy largo y tranquilo… Quiero decir, nuestros labios no se abrieron ni se movieron con el ansia de conseguir lo que hace tiempo deseamos. Sólo estaban posados, apoyados como tantas veces nos hemos apoyado el uno en el otro para poder seguir en pie. Me hubiera quedado así durante mucho más tiempo, pero probablemente entonces no parecería que estábamos celebrando la llegada del 2000…  
-Fue muy largo para ser solamente un beso de Año Nuevo. Creo que Scully está sorprendida aunque estoy seguro de que no tanto como yo. Voy a tener que pellizcarme. ¿De verdad he sido yo, Fox Mulder, siniestro, paranoico, solitario, egocéntrico, e insomne, el que se ha atrevido a besar los labios de Scully, mi compañera, amiga, salvadora, mujer íntegra, y escéptica favorita?.  
-… que es lo que pretendía cuando me ha besado. Para mí ha sido algo más. Acabo de darme cuenta de que he esperado este momento desde que estuve en aquel pasillo. Desde que aquella abeja provocó no sólo un shock total en mi cuerpo, sino también al parecer, amnesia en nuestras mentes.  
-Tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría si lo volvía a intentar. Juro que no es mi intención, pero Scully tiene buenas razones para echarse a temblar cada vez que me acerco a ella. Probablemente prefiera tenerme a una distancia prudencial, pero el silencio que mantenemos desde que estuvimos en mi pasillo me está haciendo dudar de si ocurrió o no lo que recuerdo… o si hubiera ocurrido de no ser por aquella abeja.  
-Desde entonces tenemos algo pendiente.  
-Debería preguntarle por qué me ha permitido besarla sin lanzarme un izquierdazo. ¿No será porque…?. ¡Nooo!. Vamos, Mulder, deja de elaborar teorías paranoicas al menos hoy. Esta vez ella tiene razón. Su teoría lógica y sencilla es la verdadera: acaba de comenzar el año 2000. Todo el mundo se besa y se abraza, ¿por qué no íbamos a hacerlo nosotros?. Seguro que lo están haciendo incluso los chicos de El Tirador Solitario.  
-Me estoy dando cuenta de que tengo el cerebro como derretido, una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios, y los párpados caídos como si acabara de beberme una botella de vino enterita yo sola. Los brazos me pesan, y Mulder tiene que empujarme para que empiece a caminar. Cuando llegamos a la puerta ni siquiera hago intención de abrirla. Si él no llega a hacerlo la habría traspasado sin darme cuenta. Si estos son los efectos secundarios de un inocente beso de Navidad, creo que prefiero no saber porque lo ha hecho realmente, si es que hay otra razón. ¿No será porque…?. ¡Nooooo!. Vamos, Scully, mantén los pies en el suelo. El espíritu navideño te está jugando malas pasadas, y te hace creer cosas que no existen. Tú necesitas pruebas, ¿recuerdas?. Claro que… ¿no habrá sido eso precisamente?.  
-Estoy pensando… la noche que besé a la otra… es decir, a ella, pero que no era ella; en el barco que asaltaron los nazis. Me gusta recordarlo antes de dormir, o en vez de dormir. No sólo su cara, su cuerpo, e incluso la fuerza y valentía de su alma, eran los mismos… También sus labios. La suavidad, el sabor, el tacto aterciopelado de su mejilla en mi nariz… Con los ojos cerrados no hubiera sido capaz de distinguirlas. Sólo la expresión de su rostro cuando nos hemos separado era distinta. En vez de pegarme, me ha sonreído.  
-No. Mulder lleva demostrándomelo durante estos siete años. Sé que soy importante para él. Desde el primer momento se ha preocupado por mí, me ha protegido, arriesgado su vida mil veces. Me ha pedido que me fuera de su lado a pesar de que sentía como sus ojos se aferraban a mí, para no hacerme daño, pero a costa de su cordura. Confía en mí, me considera su amiga, pero… su vida es su búsqueda.  
-No ha sido una sonrisa dirigida sólo a mí. Me pareció que también sonreía para sí misma y cuando se ha dado cuenta, ha bajado la cabeza un poco avergonzada, mirándome de reojo. Me encanta ese gesto suyo, cuando los sentimientos se le escapan contra su voluntad por cada poro de la piel. Es sólo que, utilizando la lógica y el sentido común al menos por una vez, no puedo creer que esos sentimientos que intuyo vayan dirigidos a mí.  
-A veces me da miedo lo vulnerable que es. Bajo esa coraza de rebelde infatigable, de inmunidad, e indiferencia hacia el mundo, se esconde un niño de doce años asustado que necesita que le digan que hizo todo lo que pudo. Que no es culpable, que no destruye todo lo que toca…  
-Con todos los buenos hombres que debe haber en este mundo, ¿por qué una mujer como ella iba a elegirme mí?. A Mulder, que perdió a una niña que habían dejado a su cargo, hizo que sus padres se divorciaran, provocó la muerte de su propio padre, de Garganta Profunda, y de Melissa… sin olvidar a Diana. Que cogió a su compañera cuando apenas había comenzado a vivir su vida, y la encerró en un sótano oscuro y lleno de monstruos que la acecharon e hirieron mil veces tratando de arrebatarle su dignidad y las esperanzas depositadas en un futuro. Y mientras lo hacía, yo miraba con los ojos de terror que aprendí a poner a los doce años, y le gritaba:  
-¡Estaba muerto!. ¡Si me dejas, volveré a morir!.  
-Me enviaron a él para destruirle. Es algo que intuí desde el primer momento, pero ¿por qué?. ¿Qué era lo que les asustaba de un hombre tan atormentado que se había condenado así mismo al infierno?. Soy científica, así que me quedé para averiguarlo.  
-Y se quedó. Para apoyarme una y otra vez. Para sujetar la cuerda mientras yo me asomaba al abismo. Para demostrarme que las cosas no ocurren porque yo esté en el mundo. Simplemente ocurren.  
-En el camino perdí algo, pero encontré mucho más. Encontré al hombre debajo del Siniestro, al amigo debajo del solitario, al protector debajo del paranoico. Encontré otra realidad más allá de mis sentidos. Aprendí a confiar en mi corazón tanto como confiaba en mi mente, como estoy haciendo ahora cuando, frente a un beso de Año Nuevo quiero creer, y creo, que hay algo más.  
-La enviaron para destruirme y punto he estado de destruirla yo a ella. Creí que era el arma que acabaría con el cuerpo sin alma en que me había convertido y, en vez de eso, me regalo parte de la suya. Me dio la mitad de su mundo real, de sus dudas, y de su fe en sí misma. Me enseñó puertas iluminadas y caminos sin piedras. Había olvidado que existen, como había olvidado que existen labios que desean besarme aunque mi boca tenga a veces el sabor de la sangre…

 

FIN


End file.
